Rattata's Robot Army
by Thewinkingme
Summary: After a Rattata finds a Robot inside a building he sets off to home. He is suprised to see most of his family dead. He learns it was Spearows who did this and sets out for genocide of the Spearow species...
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:Please tell what works and what doesn't work . I want to get better but I can't if I'm never learning my mistakes. So basically be a critic . Which means I want harsh "Contructive criticsism"

* * *

"Steve Steve ! This is the thing I was talking about! What is it?" Asked a small creature with a purple backside, curled tail, unusually big front tooth, and a white underbelly. Otherwise known as a Rattata.

"I don't know really know ,maybe its a special pole ." Answered a Raticate not paying attention and gnawing on some metal he found on the ground. "I'm pretty sure one of those psychics know. Any way I gotta go little bro I need to find some food."

"Bye Steve , tell mom I found something huge!" As Steve left from the building which was filled with all sorts of machinery ,dubbed The machine house . It was a very, very wide, tall, and very gray building. The rattata never thought too hard about how no one knew about it, with its size and all.

The small Rattata began to inspect the machine. It had 4 poles that had what looked like a cracked part and a wide and really hard looking surface. The rat wanted to hyper-fang it just to see how hard it was. It hurt a lot.

As the small rat started inspected the middle he was surprised to see what looked like a hole with many other holes that made the shape of a square. He also noticed that it had long "arms" as well . But instead of paws it split into a pincher and another one of the hole boxes. The last thing he found was the there was two of these was all the rat could see before it began to be too tall for him to even see the top. He began to wonder what was up there ,what does it do, and most importantly how do I turn it on? He was always facinated with machines. He then darted towards the psychics cave.

During his run he began to notice something out of place ... Like the sudden appearance of Spearow. Knowing he could very well die the scared rat quickly ran to the closest bush he clould find. He had to run from bush to tree and vice versa to avoid being caught. Atleast until they left southward . He was on his original trail after that.

The travel wasn't very eventful after that . Even with all the green grass and healthy trees. Nearing the end of his path, the grass started to become brown with dirt, dirt became rock, until the point in which it became a dirt road that led to a dark cave.

The rat knew this cave very well because this was one of his first discoverys ever. The rat stepped inside and was trying to find a certain Alakazam he had made friends with. Though he was having trouble finding her in the dark cave .

Minutes later he was about to give up. Pure frustration came to him because he didn't want to talk to another Alakazam. _What if she died? What if she left? But if shes gone then... she's either a jerk or going to be terribly missed. But that's the only way shes not here..._

Tim's thoughts created tears .Tears that went from his eyes to his stomach ,as he stood on his hind legs ready to call her name. As soon as he was about to cry he was lifted up in some sort of blue light. He quickly thought RUN RUN WAIT! BITE BITE! but relaxed.

"You seriously think I was dead?" he knew this voice from the many other trips for the same reason. It was a Alakazam or Catty The Girl With a Mustache. "You really scared me Catty." "Seriously Timmy?" " Man I thought you were-" "Dead? I know already I just told you I knew ."

"Yeah" said Tim wiping his watery eyes with the side of his paws. "What did you want anyway?" "I-" was all Tim the Rattata had time to say before he was immediately teleported to the machine house.

"So what is this Catty!" Catty saw the weapon and immediately responded "Timmy this machine is a very dangerous weapon!" "So does it work?! Tim the Rattata asked excited. "No it doesn't it needs something to power it... also why ?" Catty said hoping he wouldn't be lucky and detect her lie.

"What kind of power raw or mental?! Also because I want to see what it does!" "Tim that's a dumb idea you should just leave it alone. Goodbye Tim". Both were teleported to their habitat. Though Tim's was just a large underground tunnels.

What Tim saw next would be the worst thing ever. His Oran berries were gone. Although it that beat almost instantly. He saw many of his species bones , blood, and even intestines! Most of the body's were missing though. "Mom, Dad , Steve!" He called. He knows something happened to them because they always answer back with 'WHAT?!'.

Suddenly he heard something behind him and ran as fast as he could(Which is pretty fast) toward the opposite side of the underground tunnels. When Tim thought he was far enough he quickly glanced behind and saw it was Steve! Steve had multiple cuts and holes. Tim's first response was "Are you okay?!" " Yes I am GENIOUS."Steve coughed out. "What happened ?" Tim asked. "We got beat so bad... They ate most of us in front of me! You know how disgusting it is to do that? My great body was so hard to make look dead. " "Who?!" "The spearow . Now fix me."

"How?" The Raticate tried moving but its cuts would ooze small amounts of blood and stain his tawny fur. Ooh ooh ow!With Oran berries!". Tim quickly looked around for Oran berries and found none. Tim smacked his forehead as he remembered that he dug up holes and covered Oran berries in corners. Tim quickly dug it up even without the move dig. Then biting it slightly and moving towards Steve. "Its horrible!" Steve said tasting rotten Oran berries for the first time but his cuts were slowly healing. "Wheres mom and dad?" asked Tim ."They're dead!"Steve said holding in tears and quickly becoming angry.

"Wanna help me out Timmy?" Tim couldn't help but agree . "Mom and dad shouldn't have died"...yet. "This day foward I wi-" Tim gasped! He found that weapon earlier he can surely use that! He told Steve all about it the holes and how its a weapon. Steve quickly jumped on board for the idea . Why fight them your self when you can let a giant kill them? "Lets heal though first." said Tim "Agreed". They went on their path to the machine house and eating Oran berries .


	2. Chapter 2

"So do we climb it and press something or what?" Steve asked not believing he had completely missed rows of guns. Tim and Steve had arrived at the 'machine house' ,which still looked gray and old."Catty told me it needs to powered on" "With?" asked Steve impatiently . Tim stood on his hind legs trying to remember what powered it .

"It was um ..." "Do you even know what powers it? I know buttons do they always do ." Steve said not really knowing how electronics work. "I don't wanna mess it up. Should we ask Catty? She know lots of stuff. I bet she'll turn it on and tell us how to use it! !"

"Pshaw we don't need her, look at these pictures!"Steve exclaimed while holding up a bendy book with his mouth ,with what looked like a page with instructions. "Steve your smart aren't you? Finding that book and all." .

"The first picture is of a wall on a wall"Steve explained . "Like that one?" Tim asked facing a broken computer. "No" "That?" "No I-" "That ?" "NO SHUT UP!" Steve had screamed getting annoyed at his brother ready to bite him hard. Tim quickly ran onto a random computer knowing that he would.

"It might be that one." Steve said calming down and tossing a look to green computer. Tim began running to the computer and was happy when he saw a button shaped like the machine. He quickly pressed it thinking nothing would happen. To his surprise the building started shaking , big time.

Steve ran towards Tim leaving behind a machine he was trying to break. "What did you do?!" " I just pressed a button!" "I thought you said it needed to be powered on!" "I thought so too!". Most of the machines began turning on and showing a very bright light. "**ROBOT - ACTIVATED**" was all they could here at first for they heard many numbers being said. "What do we do ,what do we do!" "Make them work obviously".

Steve quickly ran toward his picture book and yelled to Tim to "PRESS THE YELLOW BUTTON" "OKAY" . Tim being small quickly went towards a faded yellow button. The Robots began to start walking towards Tim. "TRANSLATOR ACTIVATED *BEEP*"

Steve was freaking out ! This huge , probably miles tall robot ,was pointing as his brother with its guns.

Tim quickly answered " I-I'm the commander of all of you!" partly hoping that it would work and partly because he didn't want to miss the chance of being the one to control the robots. "**YOU ARE COMMANDER**" "Yes I am?" . Steve quickly sprinted to his brother wanting to hear what was going on.

Unfortunately his sprint was cut short , Millions and Millions of green lights hit him at the same time. His body began to spaz out then his fur became black. It didn't stop there, his body began to float and then burst into particles.

" **THREAT NUETRILIZED**" Tim stood on his hind legs dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Tim was traumatized . He laid back down and started to cry.

000

Tim woke up wondering what he was doing in the machine building before remembering . Tim became angry and depressed ._ Today is the day they're going to die ! No one will stop my robots , no one at all ! Maybe this will have people fear me!_ The more Tim thought about it, he got even more motivated to end the Spearow species.

_Catty... She told me these things don't work... She is also going to die_. Tim finished willing to kill a friend .

"Robots!" "**TRANSLATOR ACTIVATED*BEEP*PROCESSING...COMMAND NEEDED**" "All destroy Spearows and psychic types ! Do not ever hurt me ! Allow me to take control of one of you!" "**COMMANDS CONFIRMED**"

A evil grin showed on the small Rattata face which was still wet with his tears and his tooth long for not gnawing in a while. As a robot lowered a "Arm" for him to climb, he began to see what the top looked like. It was a glass dome shaped head with Huge cannons on it facing toward the sky. The dome opened from it side and the rat quickly went in .

It had a oxygen tank which would keep him alive. As the the dome closed with a airlock turning on two buttons showed up in front of him . One was labeled hostile and the other idle.

"Go, Go, Go, start destroying those Pokemon!" As the robots walked through the walls of the Machine house (Or factory as he just saw a sign say 'unsafe' being on top of a 'Factory'.) Tim started feeling happy that he now had a army he could use.


	3. Endings

As Tim's army walked through the building it revealed a GIANT hole with even more robots of his army causing a massive shakes on the ground. _Whoa_ was all Tim could think. As soon as the robots touched grass it left many footprints.

Tim took enjoyment of this event, to think someone like Tim managed to get an entire army under his control. He imagined himself yelling charge and destroying those Spearow. _How great would it be if I shot a building? Probably great!_

The robots began to bend they're legs half way , then quickly lift themselves and going very high in the air. Tim was freaking out he didn't know they could jump but more importantly why did it jump?

He was answered when he saw an array of lights and squawks . Tim could also hear this all day! He had finally done it! He was getting revenge and it felt good!

As the robots began to fall landing on all four legs, the impact was so strong he saw Pokemon flung toward the sky ! Robots arm quickly aimed at the psychics that flew up and fired . The ones still surprised were particalized .

Tim found it funny how they spa-zed out he and wanted to see this more. That could wait though his priority was the Speorow and he needed to get them to fly so he hatched a idea ! Charge the trees!

He got so excited about it he didn't even think of the results of it. "CHAAAAAAAARG!" Tim screamed. The robots legs sped up to fast speeds, while shooting trees to make for a runway.

Tim was amazed at all the different particle colors ,_ Is this what art is?_ he thought shedding a tear happy to witness it. . As he saw Spearow flying to the sky , towards his army he was ear raped when he heard a sudden **RRRRRRAAAAAAAABAZUUUUUUUUM** . He covered his ears the best as he could and looked at what it was.

It was the cannons next to his safety dome! His eyes quickly followed the beam the cannons was producing to see many many Spearows going black but somethings else caught his attention. It looked like a Van with blades on top and a tail.

**"COMMUNICATE . YES OR NO."** "Yes?"** "BEEP , CONNECTED TO AUDIO COMMUNICATION"** "This is news copter 47 and what are you doing!?" screamed a woman voice. "A extermination." " Did I just hear a rattata? That's not funny! What are you doing !?" "Revenge!" "This is serious ! Your being Shown to the world! Stop embarrassing yourself!" " Just leave me alone I need to -" . The helicopter was shot by the arrays of beams .

Tim didn't want to talk anymore. Tim turned quickly to see his enemies and evolution turning black. Smiling he told two of his robots to stay and destroy any threats while he went to Catty. Killing Spearow on the way of course.

Wanting some fun he told them to jump to "A cave full of psychics." Robots began to jump on all caves crushing anything inside. Tim was really enjoying causing this much terror on Pokemon.

Luckily for Tim and unfortunately for Psychics , psychics deyected danger but could not tell where so they teleported out of the to say they also were particalized. Tim wanted to take out psychics because , number one mind control ,and number two Catty and her lie which caused Steve death.

After many crushed caves he saw one he was familiar with . Catty"s cave like it always was . He wanted to kill her , their friendship did nothing to change his decision. "Crush the back!" Most robots did as instructed, but to his surprise it was stopped mid - air surrounded by blue.

Tim's small body fumed with anger "Die die die! Shoot the cave!". The rest shot only for they're lasers to be stopped . CRASH! The back of the cave was destroyed!

The rest of the cave collapsed with no support. The rest off the lasers continued resulting in many particles. The job has been completed...


	4. Epilogue

Tim had killed most of the Spearow as expected. Pokemon and pokemon ranger, trainers , etc , tried to stop Tim's army. Only the one that could run fast could run away and live.

With this type of genocide, many angry ghost types appeared attacking the rat. Since the robots couldn't actually hit ghosts it developed a black laser to make them "dissapear". Having learned the robots self-adjusts , he bit hard against the dome cracking it . It built another. Tim used this to destroy any species that could destroy his robots .

Which led to the genocide of electric, steel, and water. Eventually nothing fought back . Tim grew bored .

So very bored. So very lonely. With nothing to do he learned things , many things , so many things in fact . He learned to read , to write , to speak , to solve math, and even how to control his robots to its full potential and how it was made. He learned he was in a currently leaderless Kanto region and knew what he wanted to do... He wanted a nation !

Claiming the land as his nation he was automatically a dictator. People of other regions quickly became good at training pokemon out of fear of being attacked.

Tim knew he was hated . He knew what he did. He knew he was lonely and no amount of killing could fix what he did. Only the legends could help. But he knew that wouldn't happen.


End file.
